


Sweet Bean Curd

by derangement_of_me



Series: Fire Emblem Shithole [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Consensual Tickling, Sexy Times, Smut, go easy on me because it's my first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangement_of_me/pseuds/derangement_of_me
Summary: I think I overdid this one, especially for the first official time.





	Sweet Bean Curd

**Author's Note:**

> I think I overdid this one, especially for the first official time.

Early in the morning was Subaki's least favorite time of the day. Then, there was late at night where Subaki had also disliked very much so.

Waking to the uncomfortable brightness of the sun through his eyelids, he sat himself up and looked to his left. He sighs to the sight of an empty space that was meant for two people in his futon.

"Saizo..." _He's gone for work as usual... _Subaki thinks to himself. He rubs his eyes out of tiredness, but decides to stand up and head to the stables. He fixes up his yukata and readies his auburn hair into his iconic ponytail. Soon, he's out the door and in front of his beloved pegasus.__

"Good morning, Yuki," he says to her. Yuki gives a calming stare to her rider with great love and affection. Her snow-white wings flutter just a tad at the satisfyingly precise petting Subaki remembers all too well. "Yes, you're looking beautiful today. I hope the stable managers have fed you." She lets out a joyful neigh, letting Subaki know he's scratching her favorite spot. He chuckles at her. "I'll have to see you at training later." 

Subaki gives her a short goodbye and makes his way for the mess hall. He sees the usual people that are up at this hour and takes a seat next to Kaze who is reading book. He glances up due to alert, but gives Subaki a small grin as he sits down next to him. "Morning, Subaki," Kaze says in a cheerful high-pitched note. His face suddenly molds into a frown as he notices Subaki's complexion. Wondering what he should say, he simply asks, "Is something the matter?" as if something wasn't the matter at all. Though, Subaki gives him a soft, yet exhausted smile and tells him that everything is fine. Kaze nods at him, despite his chagrin.

"That reminds me," Subaki begins to ask. "You wouldn't happen to know where Saizo is, would you?"

"Actually, no I don't. Though, he usually is taking orders from Lord Ryoma or training. Both of which take place somewhere away from the camps. Why?" Subaki only gives him a shake of his head. _Saizo never does tell me about his job, now does he...?_ he thinks to himself. _But, Lady Sakura never gives me or Hana any bounties or anything of the sort._ It was true that Lady Sakura never requested her retainers of anything like Ryoma did with his. He chose to shrug it off since he couldn't do anything about Saizo's direct orders.

After a moment of small talk, Flora appeared out of the kitchen to hand everyone their lunch. "Today, we have an apple risotto served with a berry salad," she announced. "Please, enjoy." She bowed with respect, moving on to the cloches of food. As she proceeded down to the groups of tables laid out across the mess hall, Subaki spotted something yellow, which he he assumed was their food. Flora had just gotten him and Kaze and their food was placed in front of them as well. Getting a better look at it, they both seemed to think it was well plated than they thought and it had a rather sweet scent to it, almost refreshing. They both thanked Flora and she responded saying, "You're very welcome, you two," showing off the dazzling smile she has when committing to her job. 

The meal had a sweet, yet energizing tang and everyone had disbanded from the mess hall with happy, vitalized expressions on their faces, while Subaki still had his depressingly straight face. Unfortunately, he'd just remembered that today wasn't the day for training since Lady Sakura had restricted training on Fridays, which had just happened to be today, for relaxation. To take his mind off of Saizo, he planned to read peacefully at home. Subaki held his head up at the uncommonly pink sky. He gave out a small sigh to the wonderful show put up before him. "A nice afternoon," he told himself. "One that Iove seeing, but don't get the chance to see often." Unlike the morning and night, Subaki liked the breeze and atmoshere in walking around the lively camps in the afternoon. Sliding open the door dividing the living room from the entrance hall, Subaki had hoped that Saizo would just miraculously sitting smack-dab into the corner of his sight. Alas, he'd only _hoped_ for that fantasy. He had picked out a random book out of his abnormally large bookshelf and flipped it over to the front. It read "The World of Medicinal Remedies" by Kokoro Misaki.

_The world of medicine includes a multitude of definitions that do not have to revolve solely around physically healing an injured body. Though, all "medicine" has some sort of component to them that helps relieve the certain symptom that it is supposed to be used for in the first place. Certain pain can be caused from physical harm, or even emotional—_

Subaki was interrupted midway by the sound of the rattling noise their entrance had when it opened. He slammed it shut, staring intently at the door leading to the exit. Of course, it was none other than Saizo. Subaki had absolutely no idea why the ninja had come home so early in the day.

"Saizo!" Subaki gasped before he jumped out of his chair and rushed towards his husband, tightly embracing him. 

"Subaki! What is the meaning of this?!" Saizo responded harshly with. Trying to push away from the beaming flier, Saizo screamed, "What has gotten into—"

Subaki had taken the initiative and lowered one of his arms down from Saizo's neck to his waist, and pulled him further in. He received a yelp as well as a smokescreen to the face.

"I thought we clearly established that I-I'm... really... ticklish," Saizo murmured from the other side of the living room, though Subaki couldn't catch that last part. Soon, fluster had crept to his head and had to fix the mask and scarf obscuring half of it to hide even more.

 _Saizo..._ Subaki thought while his heart wretches within his chest. _He's so... so beautiful... So perfect._

"W-what's with that foolish look in your eyes?!" Saizo stammered. Ogling at the rattled and flustered ninja, Subaki clutches at the tightening in his chest, but falls forward, grapling onto the back of a chair for leverage in his quickly waning balance. Saizo's eye language fluctuates into a horrified and haunted gaze as he's dashing his way toward the fallen and internally damaged body. The ninja leans him backwards and whispers roughly. "Hey, what in blazes is going on with you, Subaki?!"

He replies with grainy moans and then lifts his hand and plops it on his chest. He curls it up into a fist and groans, "It hurts..." But, he musters up all the energy he has and grips at Saizo's robes. "You... You're not getting away from me this time." 

Subaki is extraordinarily quick to his feet and slings Saizo over his shoulder, faced down, and trudges down the hallway, into their bedroom. Saizo is sqeaking and kicking and fidgeting to the sensations of Subaki's manly hands around his waist as well as his shoulders lodging itself into his stomache.

Saizo gets dropped down on the futon made for two. The exact one where Subaki had woken up in and scoffed at the opposite side that lacked the presence of another. "What is the meani—"

Subaki had ripped off the mask obscuring his mouth before and hurriedly shushed him with his salivating mouth.

They both moaned into each other's lips during their messy, but awfully sexy kissing. Though, Subaki pulled away and drooped his head down sadly. Saizo had formed a concerned, yet puzzled look at him, which he had read quite well.

"You're never around, Saizo," he gently complained. "I hate it. I want you to be the first and last thing that I see at the end of the day. But, you worry me, you know. I want to know how you're doing, what you're doing and where you're doing it." He looked up at him and sniffed. "I can't deal with not looking at you and not being able to get where you are anymore. Especially if it's business." A petite little tear just barely escaped his eyelid, but Saizo had placed one of his thumb to catch it.

He looked as if he should be ashamed of himself for neglecting his one and only lover. But then he just game Subaki the warm smile he always looks forward to and says, "I'm sorry, Subaki... I know that my being gone has made you a little anxious. For that, I have no excuse." He cups the fliers cheek in genuineness. "And right now..." he slows down out of embarrassment in his next statement. "Right now... I-I'm... yours." Both Subaki and Saizo are burning red. Saizo secretly wishes he hadn't said that, while Subaki forcefully pulls him towards himself and their lips collide once more. He slowly and tortuously teases his hand down to Saizo's crotch, receiving yelps and whimpers. He could feel Saizo grow rock solid as he grips the front of his fundoshi, forcing out a loud groan from him. Soon after, his robes were peeled off and thrown to the other side of the bedroom, revealing his muscular physique. But, Subaki fixed himself up and knelt in front of Saizo, still in his yukata. He undid his ponytail and revealed his gorgeous locks adding a very sexy element as it draped behind his slender neck, but a little over his shoulders. He bucked his hips, emphasizing the huge bulge below his abdomen. He brings one of his arms up to his head and grooms his own lustrous, auburn hair. His brown eyes land devilishly on Saizo. "Like what you see?"

Saizo could do nothing but stare. Leaning back frightened on his hands, wide-eyed and painted crimson. Subaki frowned and crawled over grabbing his cheeks with one hand, saying, "You know, I kind of wanted a response," seductively, but kissing him passionately.

"Thuba...ki...!" Saizo could only attempt to say.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

Saizo wraps his arms around Subaki as he gets laid down on his back with Subaki on top. He could feel two slimy and wet objects sliding into his lower entrance, none other than Subaki's fingers. In response, he screams out realizing his prostate was being bumped and scraped, tugging forcfully on Subaki's silky smooth hair. 

Saizo was panting uncontrollably when Subaki had stopped motion. "...Stop teasing me! Just... just do it!" Tears puddled in his eyes the moment he said that.

"Hm? Do what?" Subaki annoyingly asked.

Saizo couldn't flush any redder because of his pride. He didn't and couldn't tell him what he so desired. "Don't make me say it..."

"I'm afraid I can't give you what you want, then." 

"You're filthy."

"But you love it." _Checkmate..._

"Tch... Dammit."

The teasing stops. "Fine. I'll give you what you want."

The lower half of Subaki's yukata was slowly being opened, revealing a massive bulge, but the head of his ridiculous length popped out of the top of his fundoshi. "Are you ready?" he asked as if the events prior were for naught.

Saizo nodded desperately as the back of his underwear was no longer covering his supple hole.

Subaki aimed his cock for Saizo's tight cloaca, but stopped after the head settled in place. Saizo's heavy, but pleasured breathing was interrupted when Subaki said, "Clench your teeth."

Soon, Saizo's walls were stretched out. The pain invading an exit-only area was making him reel, but made him scream out the name of his invader.

His eyes could not leave Subaki's and were both filled with pure desire. A daring move indeed, Saizo swaddled Subaki and yanked him as close as can be, positioned chest-to-chest. He whiffed at the manly scent the pegasus knight had and took a huge bite out of him like a juicy, fleshy, deep red apple.

Subaki was even more engaged in reaching the sweet pleasure of jabbing at Saizo's prostate, now having to deal his famished husband. He winced, but sucked up the pain, only to urge for it more. 

The pleasure was overwhelming for the two. The mind-bending sensations had made them go insane in the heat of the moment. Saizo pulled ungracefully on Subaki's locks and bit into the muscular flesh of his neck, drawing out the metallic blood that was to be soon licked up. Subaki enjoyed every second of the abusive course of events, allowing him to reach his climax much faster than expected.

He couldn't hold himself back. He moaned as the sensations wafted over him from the head down. Lustfully, he stabbed Saizo in the back with the five nails on his left hand and dragged them to the other side, signaling a great mark. 

"You..." Saizo whimpered. "You're going to make me expload. Go h-harder. Please..."

"As you wish." 

They smashed their drooling mouths together, moaning in delight as they begin to discover each other's sweet spots. 

"I can't hold... ugh!" Saizo squirted a few times after a tiny pinch on the nipple. Cumming all over both of them, Saizo disconnected from Subaki after being shoved off.

"Aaahhh...!" Subaki came disgustingly hard, cloaking Saizo in white. His face, his chest, his hair... 

They couldn't stay concious any longer and passed out.

\---

When he came to, Subaki felt awful. He couldn't get up and he was wallowing in stickiness. His hair was tangled and accidentally got his fingers stuck in them. He turned over and was surprised.

Saizo, sleeping soundly was slowly recovering on his side of the futon. 

Subaki didn't want to leave this sight for a second. He felt and probably looked like he traveled through a jungle. But, he had no reason at all to hate this time of day at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this one did a little good, I made the first chapter to another part of the series called Paper Trail. It won't be a smut like this one, but I think I did a pretty good job at writing it. The rest of the details will be in there.


End file.
